


Voltron "Demons"

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A VLD fanvid set to the ID song "Demons."





	Voltron "Demons"

**Author's Note:**

> This was made prior to S3 and S4.


End file.
